Adjustable jaw tools are well known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 54,820 to Page discloses an adjustable jaw which is screwed into desired position as shown in the drawing. U.S. Pat. No. 102,690 to Lynch discloses another adjustable jaw as shown in FIG. 1. U.S. Pat. No. 186,575 to Jessop discloses another variation of an adjustable jaw having a tubular internally screw threaded block as shown in FIG. 1. U.S. Pat. No. 190,330 to Jarecki discloses a head having a hole with female screw threads through which a bit is screwed and adjusted to any size pipe desired as shown in FIG. 1. U.S. Pat. No. 593,042 to Birtch discloses another variation of an adjustable jaw in which the distance between the jaws is regulated by turning an adjusting screw as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. U.S. Pat. No. 2,197,128 to Harrison discloses a quick acting clamp structure which includes a ratchet and pawl as well as a screw, a clamping nut and a jaw element as shown in FIG. 1. U.S. Pat. No. 2,447,199 to Miller discloses a toggle link operated hand clamp which has a coil spring which surrounds a screw and a pair of substantially L-shaped links, and a pull arm coacting to upwardly close the jaws as shown in FIG. 2. U.S. Pat. No. 2,617,458 to Kelley discloses adjustable jaws in FIG. 1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,050 to Scafaro discloses an expansion tool having adjustable jaws as shown in the drawing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,921 to Wallace discloses a compact pliers with large adjustable jaw span as shown in the drawing and U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,960 to Putsch et al. discloses a water pump pliers which can have the distance between the jaws adjusted as shown in the drawing.
The prior art tools are in general limited to the extent of adjustment which can be made to the distance between the jaws.